Linda Linda
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: ¿Crees que a tus 40 eres inservible para el amor? No te preocupes cabeza de tomate, esta vieja idol te demostrará todo lo contrario Leve Nico Futa


Había llegado a nuestro pequeño apartamento ya que venía de la escuela Uranohoshi donde Dia y Ruby cursan tercer y primer año respectivamente. Ellas son las dos integrantes de Aqours el grupo idol que salvará su escuela y quizás dar a conocer en el mapa a la ciudad de Numazu y de eso yo estoy orgullosa aparte de mis hijas a mi querida "Discípula" la cual considero una de mis "Creaciones", Tsushima Yoshiko, bueno Yohane para que no se enoje conmigo.

-¡Estoy en casa!- Aviso pero cuando entré a casa noté a alguien sentado con las piernas cerradas sobre el sofá como cuando estás sola y sentada en el suelo llorando sin saber el por qué. Es Maki-chan pero lo raro es que ella está con su pijama, chaqueta negra a rayas y una bermuda morada; y más aún cuando era mediodía aunque se suponía que ella estuviese por las noches o más tardar por la madrugada.

Desde que comenzamos nuestra relación por 20 largos y hermosos años, mi Maki-chan siempre ha sido un libro abierto y créeme yo la conozco en todo hasta en sus actos o movimientos. Basándome en mi larga experiencia al verla así me da el significado de esa escena: Cuando se sienta acurrucada así, significa que sucedió algo y cuando no dice nada cuando me acerco, significa que quiere que la consuelen.

Y eso pasó, caminé hacia el sofá donde ella yacía en su lamentable estado y la abracé un poco mientras le acariciaba su cabello, de hecho siempre lo ha mantenido así supongo para darse una imagen muy profesional sea como la doctora severa y responsable o la talentosa compositora y maestra del piano aparte de que tenía una talentosa alumna, Riko Sonoda.

-Cariño, ¿Qué pasa?- Dije en voz para consolarla y conociéndola diría algo que la afectó mucho

-Dijeron… - Su voz quizás se quebró pero la tenía baja como un pequeño hilo de voz

-¿Te sucedió algo malo?

-Esa maldita Matsuri me dijo que no era linda... – Rompió en llanto de manera silenciosa mientras yo me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Qué no era linda? ¡Cómo se atreve esa mujer a tildar de anciana a mi Maki-chan! Digo, ella tiene 45 años pero a pesar de los años siempre mantuvo en alto su belleza e incluso pareciera que tenía la apariencia de una chica en sus veinte.

-Dime, ¿Qué te dijo esa subnormal…?

-Verás, hoy mientras estaba en pediatría…

FLASHBACK

Maki estaba en pediatría cuando de pronto una niña de pelo corto castaño, ojos azules y unos mechones pintados de rosa aparte con una chaqueta con orejas de gato dijo con mirada inocente aunque curiosa a la medico

-Hola, doctora

-Ah, hola Masami- Esbozó una sonrisa al ver a una de sus pacientes preferidas sonriendo como nunca. La niña con esa voz de ardilla pero moderada en su tono preguntó

-Doctora, ¿Por qué siempre se ve tan gruñona?

La pregunta sonrojó a la doctora la cual se rascaba la nariz ya que quería dar una sencilla y sincera respuesta pero alguien la tildó y de lo peor

-Simple cariño, es porque es una mujer aburrida que ni siquiera sirve en la cama- Dijo una mujer de cabellos rosas la cual usaba un cigarro en la boca saboreando el humo y quizás anhelando una muerte segura a manos del cáncer. La pelirroja aparte de muda quedó aturdida mientras esa mujer de cabellos rosas la miraba con una mofa como si se le diera placer burlarse de ella.

-¿Qué miras idiota? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- La mujer de pelo rosa hizo una cara seria-Seamos sinceros, a nadie le gustaría acostarse con una desechable como ni mucho menos a la transfenómeno que tienes por mujer

De hecho se refería a que después del nacimiento de Dia, Nico se hizo un cambio de genitales volviéndose transexual… En pocas palabras, en ese corto detalle se resumía el origen de Ruby, Maki tuvo a la semilla de su amor por nueve meses hasta dar a luz aunque salió con los ojos cristalinos pero eso no fue de mayor importancia.

Matsuri llevaba a su hija del brazo mientras no decía palabra mientras la pobre medico estaba con la cabeza gacha preguntándose si todo lo dicho era cierto… ¿No era lo suficiente para su vieja idol? ¿Acaso no era lo demasiado bonita ni para ella ni para sus hijas?

Fin del flashback

Como se atreve esa maldita desgraciada y más en frente de su hija… Y creer que alguien de buen corazón como Harumin tenga su apellido. Ok, Maki-chan quizás tenga defectos pero tiene sus fortalezas y quizás su intacto lado tsundere pero nunca sería una inservible, bueno no solemos tener una vida sexual muy activa últimamente pero aún conserva su belleza y sobretodo esas curvas de playboy.

Tomé un suspiro y dije aunque trataba de buscar la forma de subirle la moral, si las palabras no podrían funcionar entonces supongo que el fuego apagado en mis pantalones podría resolverlo todo. Con una sonrisa miré a mi pobre esposa y verla tan triste pero tan tierna… Desde que la conocí cualquier cara que hacía, en cualquier situación o en cualquier actitud la hacía verse más tierna.

El hecho de que ESO te hizo como ESTO… Te hace más Linda pero tú nunca te das cuenta pero tomé una decisión aunque me tildes de pervertida o aprovechada te demostraré que más que sólo servir en la cama eres la madre de mis dos pequeñas sirenas, la madre de mi sucesora de cabello escarlata, la tsundere sexy y tierna de la que me enamoré y la pianista que me inspiró a lograr mi sueño y forjar en estos días mi legado…Ruby… Una de mis dos grandes creaciones aunque espero que una rivalidad con Yoshiko pueda definir a mi Ruby no sólo como idol sino como persona.

Tomé su cara usando mis manos en cada mejilla, sus lindos ojos amatistas estaban algo apagados pero quiero hacer algo para que puedan brillar de felicidad.

-Esa bastarda de Matsuri simplemente no sabe qué tierna puedes llegar a ser, Maki-chan- Mis ojos miran fijamente a los suyos y uno mi boca con la de ella, jugamos con nuestras lenguas hasta quedarnos con un hilo en medio… Es apenas la primera parte, aunque quiero llegar rápido hasta la última.

Mi princesa me miraba con esos ojos llenos de necesidad junto a ese color lindo en sus mejillas que hacían juego con su cabello… En verdad hice bien en enamorarme de esa cabeza de tomate pelo de menstruación

-La forma en que te animas un poco cuando nos besamos… Sigues siendo linda

Comencé a irme hacia su oído el cual es uno de sus puntos débiles aunque me embriaga su olor del shampoo que siempre usa, si, ese olor de primavera… Comienzo a lamer y morder esa hermosa parte pero de manera delicada, dicen que algo lento suele agradar más

-La forma en que reaccionas solo tocándote las orejas… Sigues siendo linda

Ahora enfoco mi vista sobre ese lindo cuello el cual huelo, beso, chupo y dejo rastros de mi saliva en esa fina y hermosa parte de esa linda mujer… Aunque por ahora debo contenerme ya que debo esperar el momento en que deba estar dura abajo **(Soy trans, ustedes saben a qué me refiero)**

-Y tu reacción a mí tocando tu cuello… Sigues siendo linda

Ahora vuelvo al cuello aunque me da curiosidad usando mis marcas en su clavícula y una parte de su busto… Creo que se antojó probar sus melones, en estos momentos mi querida esposa estaría conteniéndose pero en unos minutos dará su voz

-Y luego, cuando te beso, y tal vez te lamo, solo un poco y reaccionas aún más fuerte… Sigues siendo linda

De pronto unas garras se clavan sobre mi espalda mientras unos jadeos invaden mis oídos aparte de un erótico y bajo "Hm, Nico-chan"… De eso me deleita cuando dice mi nombre sin importar el chan o no por alguna razón me excita cada vez que lo repite

-Y cada vez que buscas la forma en que agarras mi ropa… Sigues siendo Linda

La pobre tsundere seguía clavando sus garras sobre mi camisa pero seguía temblando y su cuerpo se calentaba, posaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho… Miro fijamente a su bermuda y a sus pechos, aprovecho para abrirle la chaqueta donde sus senos seguían teniendo esa firmeza, su cintura. Prosigo con la bermuda donde usaba una linda y sensual tanga roja… La de la tanguita roja, la de la tanguita roja y luego mis hijas en coro con la de la tanguita roja, la de la tanguita roja…

Ajem, perdón, usaba una tanga roja dentro de la cual hurgué y metí dos dedos, la chica no dudó en abrir la boca emitiendo su hermosa voz mientras sentía como mis dedos se derretían dentro suyo… Una sensación nostálgica, caliente y apretado, sentir y ver las expresiones de mi amada en verdad se siente asombroso.

-Y aunque todavía no te he tocado en absoluto, la forma en que ya estás tan mojado y la parte difícil hasta dar con tu punto… Eres mucho más que tierna, eres sexy, eres mi diosa

En eso bajó mis pantalones para usar a mi miembro aunque la pelirroja se inclinó hacia mí de rodillas con tal de probarlo, usarlo en su boca succionando y chupándolo… Desde hace meses no he sentido nada igual, ahora es mi turno de moverme lo mejor que pueda.

Mi linda chica bocarriba mientras extiende mis brazos con un "Te amo Nico-chan"

-Seré toda tuya

Y así será mi vida, podré tenerte por el resto del día, quizás por toda la tarde o toda la noche sin parar… Esperen, ¿Acaso no usé condón? Como sea hice mi trabajo mucho mejor que lo haría el Pelón de Brazzers, empujándola y sacudiéndola, repitiendo mi nombre, tan lasciva y tierna… Definitivamente eres la mejor, Matsuri está equivocada y de qué manera.

Esta mujer de cabellos rojos como la sangre y ojos morados como las amatistas... Dando mi fuego dentro de ella y consumar mis llamas… Está bien que realmente en todos mis lindos 20 años de unión sagrada de todas las personas que conoce, yo Yazawa Nico, la vieja Nico Nii… Siempre seré la única que lo sabe y lo sabrá

…Nishikino Maki, eres tan linda… E incluso mucho más que esta vieja idol

Y nueve meses después las Hermanas Nishikino tuvieron una hermanita de cabello negro con ojos morados con la mirada tierna de su "Padre" y la seriedad de "Su madre", se le llamó Sakura y Nico cometió el suicidio cuando todo hombre llega a la vejez… Vasectomía


End file.
